Tainted
by Silver Silence 89
Summary: One born to rule all of mankind:human and vampire alike. Another born to protect it. When the vampire prince, Heero, learns of a secret kept by his father and of the things that he has in store, he seeks help from the only person that he can, the slayer.
1. Prolouge

This is a new fic that I've been working on. I've been out sick for the past couple of weeks and seeing how I'm not busy with schoolwork, I figured that I should update on some of my stories and post some new ones. Well enough of my gibberish and start reading!  
  
Tainted Chapter 1: Prolouge  
  
I own none of the characters except for the obvious ones. ^_^  
  
Blood. Such a simple five letter word. This word is tied in with others. Birth, rule, and death. Such words that have no meaning really, yet explain my life. I was born to rule all of mankind; human and vampire alike. Born to rule and spill the blood of those who weren't my kind. Later I would die when I've made enough accomplishments. This was the way of life for all those before me. Thus it is meant for me to follow. But why? Why must I follow the path of my ancestors? To tell the truth, I find humans to be fascinating creatures. Because they are able to walk in the sun like me, and eat things other than blood. Only I wish to be like them. Yet because of my secret desire, I am unable to share my feelings with other of my kind. I was born to rule the entire world, spill as much human blood as possible, and then be destroyed. According to my father, I will be the most powerful ruler, more powerful than those before me and more powerful than himself. Therefore, I must be taught how to control my power, how to use it. This is that path that was chosen for me, the path that I must live. This is my life. This is my curse.  
  
I was born with one simple task; to protect the world. No question about it. Like the slayers before me, I am to try and destroy those who burn in the sun; vampires. I am to put a stop to their plan of world domination, to their plan of turning all humans into them. I have no doubts, for this is what I must do. Protecting the world in which I live is my life. It is my curse. 


	2. Encounter

Tainted Chapter 2: Encounter  
  
The full moon was clearly visible through the thin fog. Very little lights were awake, those that were made travelers able to see in the dark alleyways. Every now and then, you could here the faint shuffle of feet in the shadows. It was feeding time.  
  
"How about that one? She looks tasty enough?" One vampire said to his companion. He licked his lips, his fangs visible. He and his friend had been looking at a young woman, finally finding someone to feed on.  
  
"Heero, what do you think? The two of them turned to their prince. His Prussian blue eyes were cast into shadow by the bangs of brown hair that hung over his eyes.  
  
"You do what you want." Heero grunted as he got up and left. The remaining two vampires smirked and stepped out of the shadows. They slowly approached the girl.  
  
" Hello there you sweet little thing." One said to the girl as the two of them approached her. The blonde smiled at him, unaware that he was her attacker. Her marine-blue eyes seemed to glow under the light. She wore a long leather trench coat, underneath a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. The other vampire stood beside her.  
  
"How about we take a little walk?" The girl smiled at them as she began to walk with them. They walked a little bit, further into the darkness. One of them spoke.  
  
"You know a pretty young thing such as yourself shouldn't be out in a place like this all alone. You never know what can happen."  
  
"You know... you're absolutely right." The girl turned around to face the two vampires, in her hands were wooden stakes. Before the two of them could react, she kicked the both of them in their chest, making them fall back a little. They charged for her, and with ease she pushed them out of her way and into the wall. She twirled the stakes in her hands a little before thrusting them into the vampires hearts. In an instance they burst into flames. She replaced the stakes inside her coat, and began to walk away from the two piles of ash before her feet. She took one step and heard clapping and a faint laugh.  
  
"Well now Serena. I see you're still in the slaying business." Serena turned around, her eyes met those of silver.  
  
"Trieze. I see you still have others doing your dirty work. Can't you find anything else to feed on other than humans?" Serena said, her voice adamant.  
  
"Serena, as you know only the taste of human blood will suffice." The owner of the silver eyes stepped out of the shadows, accompanied by Heero and a number of other vampires. Trieze was a tall man with silver hair. A few strands fell over his piercing blue/silver eyes. He wore a pair of black dress pants, and a white dress shirt, covered by an ankle length black cloak.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting to you coffins soon. The sun will be up in a few hours." Serena said, her voice unchanged. Trieze let out a faint laugh so did his followers except Heero.  
  
"Such a beautiful woman." Trieze smiled again and began to walk towards her. Serena felt as if she was unable to move.  
  
"Such a young, strong, beautiful woman. You have the attributes to be my wife." Trieze began to walk circles around her, devouring her body with his eyes, He stopped in front of her, staring her in the eyes.  
  
"You have the ability to please me in many... many ways." He made to kiss her on the lips but Serena turned her head in disgust. He chuckled and turned to join the rest of his clan.  
  
" You'll come around sooner or later. Trust me." He turned to face her again.  
  
"Oh yes I almost forgot. I want you to meet my son, Heero. If you don't become my queen, he will be your future ruler." Heero stepped out of the shadows. He wore the same outfit as his father, but he didn't have a cloak and his shirt was open, revealing is well built chest and abdomen. He glared at Serena with his piercing eyes through his brown hair.  
  
"Well I'll just have to test him now won't I" Serena said in a taunting voice. She glared at Heero with the same intense stare that he gave her.  
  
"Well unfortunately. That'll have to wait. As you can see, it is time for us to take our leave." Trieze said motioning for the sky. Serena turned to look. The sun was rising. She turned back, but Trieze, Heero, and the others were gone. Serena let out a little breath of relief, turned, and headed home. Two pairs of eyes stared at the slayer making her departure.  
  
"Follow her." Trieze whispered in Heero's ear. He nodded in response and stepped out of the shadows. Heero walked in the sunlight and began to follow the slayer.  
  
******  
  
Serena stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind her. The sunlight had made it's way through the windows into the rooms. She heard the small jingle of a bell, and turned to see her black cat.  
  
"Luna, how are you/" Serena knelt down and scratched the cat behind the ears. It purred under her touch. Serena smiled and went into her bedroom. Luna followed her, the sound of her at Serena's feet. The bedroom window was wide open; a breeze entered the room. The slayer removed her jacket and threw it on the bed. Luna jumped on the dresser and watched her owner grab a bath towel and head into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and a few minutes later the sounds of shower were heard. Luna's blue eyes seemed to lock on something by the window. Though it was in darkness, she knew something was there. Her round eyes turned into slits as she jumped off the dresser and approached the tall figure. Luna hissed as Heero stepped out of the shadows. With one great hiss and a show of his fangs, Luna dashed out of the room. Heero looked at the bathroom door, the sound of the shower ringing in his ears. He opened the door and stepped inside. Serena's clothes were thrown on the floor, and Heero saw her silhouette through the shower curtains. Heero's eyes flashed a silver color as he watched her body through the curtain. He looked at the mirror and noticed that Serena was clearly visible. He could see the curves of her body, and the way golden-blonde hair seemed to wash over her. He began to devour her body with his eyes, just as his father did. He enjoyed the way her body moved, the way the water dotted her skin like jewels. As she turned, Heero devoured the look of her well-developed breasts, her nipples hardening under the water. He felt himself getting aroused just by the sight of her. Once he had taken enough of the sight of Serena, he turned and walked out of the bathroom. A few seconds later, the shower had stopped, and Serena stepped out into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her tightly. Heero didn't even bother to conceal himself within the shadows. Serena didn't notice that Heero was in her bedroom watching her find something to wear. She looked up at the mirror, and finally noticed the prince watching her. She whirled around and was about to grab one of her weapons, but Heero was to quick for her. He had taken hold of her arm. Serena tried to fight him off, but Heero was physically stronger than she was, and she knew it. He twisted her arm behind her back, and grabbed Serena's other arm with his free hand. He held onto her arm tightly and pressed her body against his. She felt his well chiseled chest and abdomen with the fingers as Heero continued to press her against himself.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena asked, still trying to break free from Heero's hold.  
  
"Listen good and listen well slayer. I don't plan on killing any humans." He whispered in her ear, his voice calm. Serena stopped struggling.  
  
"Because of the path chosen for me, I must do what I must, but just know, no one of your kind will be harmed... that is if they stay out of my way."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Just know Serena. Just know." With one great thrust, Heero pushed her onto the bed and as quickly as he had come, he disappeared out of the window. Serena took a few deep breathes, still unsure of what to think about Heero's words.  
  
Should I believe him? Is what he's saying true? Questions of uncertainty were in her mind. There they stayed, until they were overcome by sleep.  
  
Heero stared at the slayer. Yes, the words that he had told her were true. He didn't plan on hurting any humans, not unless he had to. He took one last glimpse at the slayer before heading back to his father and his chosen way of life.  
  
How is it so far? Please R&R! Please...pretty please...pretty pretty please? Well anyway, hoped you enjoyed it and I'll update soon. Ja Ne!  
  
Vegeta'sgurl89 


	3. Secrets

Did u enjoy the first Chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well anyway I finally have the time to update so enjoy!!!  
  
Tainted Chapter 2: Secrets  
  
The slayer stared at the sun through the window, the events of the previous night replaying in her mind. Should I believe... does he really plan not to hurt anyone? Can I trust his word? No, I can't, not yet. People always say... keep your friends close... and your enemies' closer. Serena sighed as the thoughts of the vampire prince occupied her mind. She got to her feet, grabbed her coat and headed out of her apartment.  
  
Heero stepped into his father's quarters the sound of his heels echoing in the large marble room. In the center of the room was a king-sized bed. The king and two of his female subjects were in the bed, covered by the black silk sheets. Trieze had his arm wrapped around one girl while the other stroked his bare chest with her fingertips.  
  
"Go." Heero said to the two female vampires. The two of them looked at their king, who nodded his head towards the door, motioning for them to leave. The two girls stood from the bed, and wrapped their naked bodies with their silver silk robes. They glared at Heero before exiting the room.  
  
" So, did you drool over the slayer all day?" Trieze asked with a sly grin. Heero stared at his father, who's grin widened.  
  
" By your silence... I expect you liked what you saw." He said again, getting from the bed and putting on a black silk robe. Heero kept his silence and watched Trieze go across the room.  
  
"Knowing you Trieze, I bet you would have enjoyed it more than me." Heero said. Trieze turned to the young man.  
  
" ' Trieze'? I thought by now you would be calling me father." The king told Heero his silver-blue eyes staring into the Prussian-blue eyes of the prince.  
  
"Just because you took me in when my father was killed, doesn't mean I'm your son." He stated firmly. Trieze's eyes flashed silver, his anger growing within him. He turned to him and spoke with a stern voice.  
  
"Heero, I took you in, taught you everything you know. Your father's murder left the entire vampire race without a king or leader, and you without someone to look up to, to teach you... so as second in command to your father and as his friend, I took on both roles as your father and king. That was many years ago, when you were nothing but a mere child. A mere child who was unaware of the future ahead of him... of the vampire king he was meant to be. I taught you... gave you your destiny... now never be mistaken Heero... I am your father." Through his bangs of brown hair, Heero's eyes flashed silver his own anger building within him. He wanted to retaliate, to say something... but he knew that what Trieze had said was right. When he was young, someone had assassinated his father, and with his mother being human and dying after he was born, he was left with no one. That's when Trieze took him in. He never knew why, or what was in it for him, but he took him in as his son and became king.  
  
Heero's thoughts of the past were interrupted as one of Trieze's men entered the room. The newcomer took one glance at Heero, then whispered something in Trieze's ear. The king nodded his head to say he understood, then turned his gaze back at the prince.  
  
"Get prepared, you'll be going to the surface soon. We're done here." Heero took one last glance at the man who raised him and left the two of the alone.  
  
" So Trieze. You're still playing the father role are you?" The new man said.  
  
" You can stay out of private matters Amidamaru." Trieze said turning on his heel, heading towards the door.  
  
" ' Private matter'? What ' private matters'? Nearly every one knows about Heero and your plans." The vampire known as Amidamaru said, following the king. Trieze walked out of the room and down the marble halls until he stopped at a pair of silver doors.  
  
" Actually everyone knows that Heero is to become king and ruler of the world, but only you know of my plans." He said, opening one of the doors and stepping into the room. In the middle of the room was a glass case, in side a tapestry. The two men leaned over to read the words written on the paper;  
  
Born of two different races  
Yet stronger than both A prince born to become king of all The mix of vampire and human blood That flows through his veins Makes him invincible For all the time he reigns  
  
"And you're sure this is Heero we're talking about?" Amidamaru asked. Trieze turned to look at his friend.  
  
"Positive, Heero is the only half vampire half human in the entire race. He has already proven to be stronger that any human and with his strength and skills, he'll prove to be stronger than any vampire. Now, once he takes his place as king and receives the world as his prize, I'll be there to take it all away and keep it for myself... power and all." Trieze said as the plan went through his mind.  
  
"So you'll get rid of him just like you got rid of his father?" Amidamaru asked, somewhat amused.  
  
" The murder of his father is still a mystery to all. True I killed him... but they don't know that. Heero's father was a foolish leader. He was delusional when he thought that vampires and humans could live together in peace. The he goes and falls in love with a human girl... what a fool. It was only right that I be king, so I did what had to be done." Trieze said to Amidamaru. Amidamaru watched as Trieze stepped behind a screen and began to dress for the surface.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, don't you have feelings for the slayer, Serena? She is a human as well." Amidamaru pointed out. The king came from behind the screen, now dressed in his usual attire of black pants and a white dress shirt and stared at the other vampire.  
  
"True, I do have feelings for the human slayer, but unlike the foolish king before me... I am willing to turn the slayer into what she slays. When I turn her and seize control from Heero, she'll be my queen... and so much more." With that said, Trieze grabbed his black cloak and headed to Heero's room, closely followed by Amidamaru.  
  
He was young vampire, no more than five years old. His father had summoned him into his room. As Heero entered the large room, he saw his father gazing into the fire. He turned his gaze to his son. Heero had obviously gotten his eyes from his father. His father smiled as his made his way to him.  
  
"Heero, you're finally here." The king's voice was warm as he talked his vampire fangs barely visible. He took a seat in his large, leather armchair and motioned for the prince to come to him. Heero went to his father, and crawled on the man's lap.  
  
"Heero, I thought it was time that I gave you something that was dear to me." The king said, holding his hand out in front of Heero. In it was the gold ring that was soon to be his most prized possession. The little boy took the band of gold in his fingers and stared at it.  
  
"It belonged to your mother. She gave it to me when... let's just say when we spent our first night together." He said to Heero as he took the ring and laced a chain through it. He placed it around his neck, and smiled down at him. Just then, Trieze walked into the room. Heero's father looked at Trieze and noticed that his eyes were a fierce silver. Hinting that he was angry, the king sent Heero out of the room.  
  
" Go in your room Heero, I'll be there in a minute." Heero jumped off his father's lap and exited the room. He was about to return to his room but decided to listen in on his father and Trieze.  
  
" What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Trieze's voice was harsh. His fangs were clearly visible, as his breathing became uneven.  
  
"Trieze, what are you talking about?" The king asked as he got up out of the armchair. Heero admired his father as he stood up to the angry man.  
  
"I just found out that you're trying to establish a union with the humans! Why?" Trieze was stepping towards the king, who only stared him down.  
  
" I don't know what's the problem. Humans are different. I see no reason why they should be our enemy."  
  
" You're more foolish than I thought, believing that there could be any type of union between vampires and humans. You were even more foolish when you fell in love with that human girl. You've no right to be king, and just because your son is destined to be a blood thirst ruler..."  
  
"No!" The king snapped back." I refuse to let him become a blood thirsty savage. When he becomes king, he'll be a good ruler. He won't send any men to kill any humans... I'll make sure of that." Trieze grinned, his eyes less fierce.  
  
"And his mother? Would the human girl agree? Maybe she would have been more understanding if she bore my child... and slept in my bed." Trieze's voice was taunting. The king's eyes flashed silver as he charged for the other man. He drove Trieze back against the wall. The king pressed his arm against the other man's throat, making him unable to breathe. His fangs were now visible, he was taking deep breaths of air, trying to calm himself. As Heero watched, he felt a sudden fear of his father.  
  
"Trieze... make no mistake... you should never speak ill of the woman I loved, nor the child she gave me." The king began to calm as he released Trieze from the wall.  
  
"I told you this once before...you are not worthy as king and I'll do what I must to stop your intentions."  
  
"Is that a threat Trieze?"  
  
"No... it's a promise." With those last words, Trieze stormed out of the room, unaware of the young prince at the door. Heero looked into the room again to see his father seated in his chair again, gazing into the fire. Heero turned on his heel and with the ring around his neck clutched in his hand, he returned to his room.  
  
LATER  
  
Heero snapped awake in his large circular, bed the look of his father's face when he was angry still on his mind. The prince got to his feet and headed towards his father's room. As he went through the corridors, a sudden chill went up his spine. He opened one of his father large oak doors, and stepped into the dark room. He knew that the large lump in the bed was his father, so he made his way to him. As the sight of his father caught his eye, a sudden loneliness fell upon him. There his father was, lying there in the bed with his eyes barely open, a wooden stake thrust in his heart. His breathing was uneven as he turned to look at his son, whose eyes had become wet, threatening to spill tears.  
  
"When the time comes... you will be a great king." The dying king closed his eyes and burst into flames, leaving only a pile of ash. Heero reached out and grabbed a handful of what used to be father.  
  
"Father..." the prince breathed as he let the gray substance fall between his fingers back into the pile. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, but he was too tired to turn around.  
  
"Prince Heero," Trieze's voice met his ears. "I am sorry for your loss. Not only do you not have a father, but also the race doesn't have a king. Because you are to young to take on the responsibility.... I will take your father's place as king..." the grip on Heero's shoulder tightened.  
  
" And as your father... if you allow me." Heero said nothing as Trieze finished. The boy turned around and wrapped his arms around the man who was now going to teach him. He said nothing as a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
That was nearly 18 years ago, Heero thought as he pulled himself back into reality. His Prussian- blue eyes came back into focus as he continued to twirl the ring in his fingers.  
  
"Are you ready?" Heero turned to see Trieze in the doorway, fully dressed. He let the ring fall back into his dress shirt, the silver chain brushed against his skin. He got to his feet and headed out the door. Before he could exit, Trieze had stopped him in his tracks.  
  
" Don't be a fool tonight." The king whispered without looking at him.  
Heero said nothing as he continued out the door, and with Trieze closely behind, headed out the door.  
  
Screams echoed through the once occupied club. Humans were running for their lives, chased by a group of vampires. Their need for blood overpowered them as they did anything they could to get and feed on their victim. With great agility, they would tackle down who they wanted and drink the blood that pumped through their veins. Trieze and Heero stood in a corner, watching as their kind fed on the helpless humans.  
  
"Awwwwww, you started the party without me... no fair." Came a voice from the shadows. All the vampires stopped their feeding session to look at the new comer. There the slayer stood, two wooden stakes in her hands. Without a word, the vampires charged for Serena, who only smiled, and in an instant, nearly three vampires were turned to dust. Trieze and Heero watched as more and more of their kind were destroyed, before Trieze finally motioned for Heero to join the fight. The prince stepped in front of the slayer, who stopped her assault on the remaining vampires. The two of them circled one another before Heero spoke.  
  
" So we meet again slayer. I can tell you've been thinking," Serena stared at Heero as he spoke.  
  
" If you mean thinking about what you said... then yes I have." Serena stepped forward, gripping the stakes in her hands tighter. " You over powered me last time Heero, but this time you won't win." With that said Serena charged for the vampire, both stakes raised. With ease Heero dodged. Again the slayer charged for him, this time throwing a number of punches and kicks. Heero blocked each attack, then stepped away.  
  
" Why won't you fight back? Are you afraid?" Serena taunted.  
  
" No. Nothing of the sort." This time, Heero charged for the slayer, delivering his own barrage of attacks. Serena did her best to block each attack, but in her attempt she fell to the ground. Heero fell on top of her, his arm pressed against her throat. The two of the ignored the other vampires as they urged the prince to feed on the slayers blood.  
  
"You were saying?" Heero breathed as he looked down at her, His prussian blue eyes stared into Serena's aqua marine ones. Both were breathing hard, trying to calm themselves down. The ring around Heero's neck caught the slayer's attention as she made a grab for it. As quick as he could, Heero removed himself from on top of her neck and got to his feet.  
  
"Never...ever...touch the ring." Heero breathed as he put the ring back in his shirt. He was about to attack when Trieze stopped him.  
  
" Heero enough... it's time to go." Trieze turned his back and disappeared in the shadows. The vampires followed their king, all except Heero. He watched as the slayer got to her feet.  
  
" Slayer... Serena... remember what I said. I don't plan on hurting any human... and I don't plan on hurting you. Goodnight Serena... I have a feeling we'll be meeting again... sooner than you think." With his last words, Heero disappeared into the shadows.  
  



	4. Betrayal

Okay, I no I haven't updated in a while and u can probably hate me for it but I hope that it hasn't upset you that much. Y, C I made a bet with Aznyx that I would have it finished soon and she said that if I didn't, she'd kill me, so in short I have no choice but to finish it A.S.A.P. Well enough of my life, just get reading.

Note: I own none of the characters in this so don't sue me!

Chapter 4: Betrayal 

"She's getting into my plans too much. The quicker we get her to us the better." Trieze said to Amidamaru. The vampires were back in their sanctuary and Trieze, Amidamaru, and Heero were in the common room, going over what had just happened.

" Calm down Trieze, our plans aren't ruined…" Amidamaru began.

" Damn the plans! I'm not talking about the plans!" He turned to face Heero.

"I'm talking of were people's loyalties lye." Trieze's eyes flashed silver as he stared at the prince.

"Tell me Heero, what was said between you and the slayer as you fought?"

" Nothing of importance Trieze. It's not your concern." Heero said, glaring at the king.

" If it involves my plan, then it is my concern!" Trieze snapped back.

"Exactly what is your plan Trieze? What is the great slayer spoiling?" Heero asked, knowing that he had breached a new topic. Trieze grew silent. He calmed himself, realizing that if he continued the argument his plans would be revealed.

"The plan is for you to fulfill the prophecy and become the rightful king of vampires. I'm guiding you, helping you retrieve that ultimate power, but how can I do that when you're talking to the slayer about god knows what!" Trieze said, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Whatever. Just make sure that you know what you're doing." Heero snapped back as he left the common room. The door shut behind him, leaving Trieze and Amidamaru behind. He turned to face Amidamaru.

"Come on… we've work to do."

The prince paced back and forth in his room, different thought racing through his mind. He was interrupted by the low growl of his stomach, which was empty. He was hungry; he hadn't eaten anything all day. He called one of his female servants into the room and whispered something in her ear. Moments later, she returned with a silver pitcher and mug. She placed the items on the table next to him and left the room. Heero took the pitcher and tilted it towards the cup, allowing the thick, red substance to fall into the cup. He brought the cup to his lips, letting the taste of the blood awaken his senses.

Good. It's not human, he thought as he continued to gulp down the substance. The last time he had tasted human blood was when he was a young teenager. He was on a hunt and he needed something to tie him over until he returned to the sanctuary. He decided to feed on a woman he had found walking alone in an empty alley. He only planned to drink a little, only enough to keep him from fainting. Unfortunately, once the woman's blood touched his lips, he became obsessed. The more blood he drank, the more he wanted. It was only afterwards did he realize that he had drained her, killing her. It was his first time he had killed a human, anyone, and he hated the way it felt. Ever since then, he swore off human blood.

Once he finished drinking the animal blood, he placed the cup back on the table, his stomach full. He stood up and began pacing back and forth again, and finally decided to get out of the sanctuary and take a walk out on open grounds. He slowly made his way through the marble halls towards the sanctuary exit. From his room, down two corridors, a flight of stairs and around a corner, he found himself at Trieze's bedroom door. He was tempted to enter, but decided against it. Before he could take one step, he heard whispers inside the room. He pressed his ear against the door, closed his eyes, and concentrated on the voices inside.

" According to the prophecy, Heero will; become king during the red moon and after he has drunk the blood from San 'Aui, the eternal fountain." It was Trieze.

"Exactly when does the red moon occur and where is San 'Aui?" his second in command asked.

"It says that the red moon's rays open a door which reveals the fountain, and it occurs every fifty years."

" When is the next red moon?" Amidamaru asked.

" One month." Hero heard Trieze answer

"This means that Heero has one month to prepare for his role as king,and I… well I have one month to execute my plan for world domination. Once Heero receives his ultimate power, my plans will be complete… complete enough to keep Heero's powers for my own."

Heero removed his ear from the oak door and stood to his feet.

So Trieze is planning to betray me is he, Heero thought to himself as he backed away from the door. The prince barely trusted him, and now that Heero had found out his guardian's plans, the once of trust he had quickly diminished.

"Trieze, you think I didn't suspect something like this? Well you were wrong. We'll see who deceives who." Heero whispered to himself as he disappeared into the shadows.

The slayer had just finished a session of training, and the punching bag she had used was nothing more than a hanging piece of leather now. Serena draped a towel around her neck and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. As she drunk, she wiped the sweat off her face with the towel, and looked out of the living room window. It had begun to rain. As the droplets hit the window, Serena turned, went to her room, and threw the towel on her bed.

" Luna…" she called. The black cat jumped on her dresser and began to purr as Serena scratched her behind the ears. The slayer smiled as the cat relaxed under her touch. A soft tap meet Serena's ears, drawing her attention from the cat to the window, She narrowed her eyes as she made her way to the window, opened it, and allowed the vampire prince into her house.

"What do you want?" Serena asked harshly as she leaned against her dresser and stared at Heero. His brown hair was matted down due to the rain, and his clothes were soaked. He stared at the slayer in her black sweat pants and white tank top.

"First you invite me into your home, then you ask what I want. I thought it was the other way around slayer." Heero said. Serena said nothing as she threw him a towel.

" You still haven't answered my question vampire." She said as she picked up a dagger from her dresser and fingered it.

"I want to make a deal with you…" Serena stopped twirling the dagger and looked at him.

"Go on." She whispered.

"I tell you Trieze's plan and attempts, in return… you help me with my plans to get rid of him."

"Why do you want to overthrow your fath…" Serena began.

"That man is not my father!" he yelled, throwing the wet towel to the floor. His hair was now dry and through his bangs, Serena could see his Prussian blue eyes turn gold in anger and frustration.

" I don't know what the deal is between you and Trieze, but about this deal…" she aimed the dagger towards Heero's head as if she were about to throw it at him, but instead sent it into the wall behind him. " You're on." She turned and left theroom, leaving the prince somewhat amused.

"So what exactly is your fa… Trieze's plan?" Serena asked, taking a seat on her leather couch.

" Well, he's planning to steal my powers and rights as king and use them to control the world… that is if you put it in simple terms." Heero answered, coming out of the room and leaning against the doorway. Serena looked at him as he took a seat across from her.

" And what do you want from me?" Heero grinned at her.

"I want you to help me stop his plan of world domination.

"How do I know this isn't some trap to kill me and you're along with Trieze in this whole world domination thing?" Heero looked at her.

" If I was with him in his plan, do you think I'd be here now?" His eyes were soft and actually sincere.

""What do you get from stopping him?"

" My life." They both were silent.

"What's you big plan?" She asked.

"First we've got to get the book of vampires. It's kept in a secret vault at the sanctuary. Once we've got that, we'll make up everything from there." Serena got to her feet and headed to the door that was next to her bedroom. She opened it and stepped inside the dark, walk-in closet. Heero stepped in after her, curious as to what was inside. Once the slayer switched on the light, a large variety of weapons met Heero's eyes. On the walls were dagger, swords, axes, stakes, and other slaying weapons. As Serean began to grab her weapons, Heero fingered a sword with a metal hilt. He then fingered the long steal blade, which had a dragon carved in it.

As the vampire held his attention on the sword, he heard the click of a weapon. He turned to see an automatic bow and arrow pointed to his head, the slayer behind it, glaring at him intently.

"Two things… one… just like that pretty little ring around your neck… don't like anyone touching y things… and two… just because I'm going along with your plan doesn't mean I like… nor does it mean I trust you… it just means in the end… I may get the chance to kill you." She gave him a sly grin as she removed the weapon from his head.

"Just thought you should know." Serena said as she left the weapons room. Heero grinned as he followed the slayer out of the door, and prepared to return to the dreaded sanctuary.

I know, I know….sucky chapter. My friend over here his bugging the crap outta of me right about now. Still luv her though! Please RR if you have any questions, concerns, comment, or anything else of that nature.


	5. The Book of Vampires

I'm doin better! Really I am! Truly! Well… I have to say that I have only one comment and it goes to "Saris Yui". I think that you and I have the same mind because I was thinking the exact same thing! But I just couldn't figure out where I wanted to put them. But I really think that their going to be in the sequel of this story! Oh yeah… and thanks for the compliment! Everyone…. Keep R&Ring!

**Chapter 5: The Book of Vampires**

"Which way?" Serena asked, walking into the rays of the full moon.

"Over here…" Heero whispered, climbing a ladder to the top of a building. Serena followed the vampire, and stepped foot on the rooftop. She walked to the edge of the building where Heero stood looking down at the streets.

"There… where those two men are standing. That's the entrance of the sanctuary." Hero said to her, pointing at an old, abandoned building.

"Only two guards? That isn't very smart." Serena said as she aimed her automatic bow and arrow at one of the vampires. Heero placed a hand on the weapon, pushing it down to Serena's side.

"No need. Let's go." Heero mumbled as he wrapped his arm around the slayer's waist.In one swift move, Heero jumped off the roof and landed on the pavement in front of the sanctuary.

"Who's there?" one of the men asked, stepping forward. Heero pushed Serena behind him, blocking her from their view.

"Prince Heero!" the vampire guards exclaimed, dropping to one knee.

"Is Trieze in?" Heero asked.

"Yes prince. He resides in his quarters." One of them answered. He looked up and caught a glimpse of the woman behind their prince. " Who is this savory treat behind you?" he asked, a small grin on his face, showing his vampire fangs.

"Thank you. And… she's with me." Heero answered before sending his fist in the middle of each of their faces.

"I didn't see that coming." Serena said, stepping next to Heero. The prince stepped forward and unlatched the door that the two knocked out vampires were guarding. The both of them walked inside the building.

"Some sanctuary…." Serena commented, examining the broken down are, weapon raised and ready. Heero stood in the middle of the room, staring down at the dust floor.

" We're here to get the book, not stare at the dirty floor. What now?" Serena asked, walking next to him. Heero tapped his foot on the ground. With that motion, the section of the ground below their feet began to move.

"What the…"Serena said startled as she felt herself be lowered beneath the cement ground. As they went further down, glass cases met their eyes, in them parchments of paper.

"This way." Heero whispered, stepping off the piece of ground that had brought them into the all white area. Heero led her to another door.

"when you enter this place, you must listen to my every word…or you'll die" Heero stated bluntly.

"Whatever, I can take care of myself. Just open the damn door so we can get this over with" Serena said, annoyance in her voice. The vampire prince presses the palm of his hand against the door. A green light appeared and the door slid open, revealing a long marble hallway. Along the halls were various rooms and oak doors. As the two walked down the hall, the slayer could see a number of vampires feeding on dead corpses through the glass windows.

"Do they not see me or are they just stupid?" The slayer asked, twirling a wooden stake between her fingers, trying to scare the feeding vampires.

"They're too enticed with feeding. From the moment human blood touches a vampires lips, they loose all sense of their surroundings. Nothing is going to disturb them until their hunger is fulfilled. I should know." Heero explained as they continued down the hall.

"In here." Heero said pushing open an oak door. The both of them slipped inside and Heero quickly closed it back.

"Is this were the book is?" Serena asked, looking around the room.

"Do you see any book?" Heero replied back smartly.

"Then why are we here?" Serena asked with the same tone of voice, taking a seat on he king sized bed with blue silk sheets that she noticed.

"You're to stay her until Trieze leaves the room with the book." Heero said, throwing his long leather trench coat on the bed next to the slayer.

"What am I supposed to do… sleep?"

"If you want. Right now… my room is your sanctuary. I'll be back to get you soon." Heero said as he left the room.

"Damn book… damn vampire." Serena said as she plopped the rest of her body onto the bed.

"Heero… Trieze is looking for you." Amidamaru told him as he closed the door of his room.

"Where is he?"

"His quarters." Heero turned around the corner and went down the hallway towards Trieze's room. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Where've you been Heero? I was looking for you earlier." Trieze said, coming into Heero's line of vision.

"I went out." Heero stated bluntly, looking around the room.

"I wanted to tell you… your time to take the role as king has come. You'll start training soon." Trieze said, pushing a curtain back to reveal another room.

"What am I supposed to do to prepare?" Heero asked, walking with him into the connected room. In the center of the room was a glass case, in it an open book.

"This book… will help you become king." Heero placed a hand on the case, feeling a sudden desire to actually touch the book.

"The Book of Vampires" Heero whispered.

"The legendary book that holds our past, present, and future." Trieze said, somewhat fascinated, his eyes fixated on the book.

"Soon my son, you'll become the greatest king and possess the greatest power…soon" Trieze said as he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, and then left the room, heading towards the main common room.

Heero stared at the book for a moment longer before carrying out the plan he was meant to.

"Slayer…slayer."

"Hmmmm…."

"Wake up. It's time." Serena opened her eyes to see Heero staring at her, his gold ring gently brushing against her nose.

"I'm up…I'm up." Serena mumbled, sitting up on Heero's bed.

"Let's go." Heero said, peeking out into the halls.

"It took you long enough." She yawned as she stood to her feet and put on her leather coat, which she had taken off before she fell asleep.

"Hurry up…we don't have a lot of time." Heero said, opening the door wide enough for the both of them to get through.

"The book is in Trieze's room. The room is at the end of this hall. Get it…and get out." He demanded.

"And you? What is the great prince going to do?" Serena taunted, stopping in front of him.

"I'm going to keep a look out for you. I'll meet you at you home later tonight." He said, looking at her.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." The slayer said, waving her hand at him, heading towards Trieze's room. She tiptoed her way through the corridor to the door, and pressed her body against the door, trying to push it open. With a little strength, the slayer managed to push the door open and quickly stepped inside. She examined the room. The round bed and black and white candles caught her eyes as she made her way to the other end of the room. She pulled back the curtain that lead to the secret room…and the book. Her eyes locked on the object in front of her, not seeing its importance. Standing in front of the glass case, she sent her arm through the glass, shattering the book's containment.

"Is this what I've come all this way for? A tattered, old book?" She asked herself as she closed the book and stuffed the relic in her jacket. Serena stepped back into Trieze's room only to see a vampire stepping inside. The vampire stopped in mid-step and looked at the slayer with wide eyes.

"Slayer! Slayer! Slayer in the sanctuary!" The vampire yelled running back through the halls, screaming at the top of his lungs. Within seconds, a number of vampires were in the doorway.

"As much as I would love to kill you all right now… I'm on a tight schedule so… tata." She grinned, running away from the entrance, towards the secret room from which she came.

"Great… no windows." She said, looking through the curtain at the oncoming vampires. She began looking around, trying to find a way to escape. She looked at the floor, and noticed a trap door beneath her feet. She knelt down, pulled the door open, only top see darkness.

"Bombs away" she said to herself, jumping into the passages unknown depths.

The slayer made her way to her bedroom window, slowly climbing off of the fire escape. She clutched the book tightly in her arm as she pried the window open and fell inside. She dropped the book on her bed, and began stripping off the raw sewage that had coated her.

"Uck! Who would've thought that a trap door would lead to a sewer?" Serena mumbled to herself sarcastically as she tore off her clothes and threw them into a pile on the floor. She grabbed her towel and headed to the shower. After nearly an hour, Serena finally came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white tank top and blue silk pajama pants. She towel-dried her golden-blonde hair as she went back to her room. She retrieved the book of vampires from her bed, sat down, and began flipping through the pages.

"What's so important? All I see is nonsense." She whispered, staring at the mysterious writings on one of the book's pages.

" It's nonsense to you because you are unable to read the scriptures." A voice said behind her. Serena quickly jumped to her feet and turned around.

" You know… it wouldn't hurt to knock before you just waltz into my house." Serena scolded the vampire prince.

"You were nearly caught slayer."

"Yeah… because you did a poor job of watching my back. Where the hell did you go?"

"I went to make sure Trieze was out of your way." Hero said exiting the room, ending the conversation.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked, following him into the front room, watching him close the curtains to all the windows.

"Nobody can see. Give me the book." Heero said, sitting on the couch. Serena handed him the book.

"O.k. Now that you've got your book, I do think my duty is fulfilled. You can leave now." She said bluntly. Heero didn't budge, all he did was flip through the pages of the book.

"Hello! I said you can leave now!"

"The job is only half done slayer. We have the book, now we have to stop the master plan." Heero said slowly, continuing to flip through the book's pages.

"We? Listen… there is no 'we'. All you asked was for me to help you get the book, and that's what I did. Now I can go back to my job… killing vampires. Now… if you don't want to get turned into a pile of dust, I suggest you leave." Serena said, slamming the book closed in his face. Heero looked up at her and stood to his feet, slowly advancing towards her.

"There's a page missing. I'll be back tomorrow morning with it. WE have work to do." He said, walking past her.

"Who do you think…" Serena began to protest, turning around to look at him, only to find him gone.

"Trieze, what happened?" Heero asked the vampire king, walking into the secret room he was in. Trieze picked up a few pieces of glass that were on the floor.

'The Book of Vampires… was stolen. You were in the sanctuary weren't you. You didn't hear anything?" Trieze asked, looking from the shattered glass to Heero.

"No… I was in my room. Who stole it? How did they get into the sanctuary?" Heero asked, trying to sound somewhat concerned.

"What does it matter? Whoever stole the book doesn't have the most important part." Trieze told him, throwing the shards of glass back onto the floor. He placed a hand on the far wall, which slowly slid open, revealing another table with a glass case on it. He went to the case and opened it, and retrieved the paper within.

"This… I believe is what they were after."

"What is it?" Heero asked, already knowing the answer.

"This is a page from the book. The most important page of the book. It holds the prophecy of the future king… you… and how to retrieve your ultimate power." Hero stared at Trieze a moment before speaking.

"What are you going to do with it? Whoever came to steal the book may return when they find the page missing." Heero said, watching Trieze roll the paper up like a scroll.

"That…dear boy… is up to you." Trieze grinned, handing him the parchment.

"I want you to protect it. Keep it safe." Heero cautiously wrapped his hand around the paper and took it from Trieze.

"I'm depending on you. Don't let me down." Heero nodded his head.

'Get some rest. Tomorrow night… your training begins." Trieze continued to look at Heero, even as he began to walk to his room.

"Oh… and Heero…" Trieze began, stopping the prince in his steps.

"Make sure you know who's side your on." Heero gave his guardian one quick glance before leaving the room.

A soft tap on the window slowly stirred Serena out of her sleep. The taps came to her louder. Reluctantly, Serena sat up in the bed, the sunlight that was seeping through the window temporarily blinding her. The taps came to her again.

"When you said morning, I didn't think you meant this early." She yawned, opening the window for the prince to enter the room.

"Early? It's 11:30." Hero said entering the room.

"Don't remind me…" She yawned again, heading to the kitchen. Heero followed her, took a seat on the couch, and watched the slayer make herself a cup of coffee.

"Either you tell me what you've got or leave so I can go back to sleep" Serena said sipping her coffee.

'For a slayer, you sue aren't active in the morning." Heero said, looking into her aqua marine eyes.

"Bite me… its Saturday."

"I'd love to slayer…but believe me…if I wanted to I would have done it already." Heero grinned

"Ha…ha." Serena said, getting more annoyed as she looked at him. He reached into his inside pocket and took out the parchment of paper Trieze had given him.

"This is the missing page." Heero said, handing it to her. She looked at him before taking the paper, unrolling it, and reading it. As she read the parchment, she paced the room back and forth.

"Au Suair? Red Moon? Every fifty years? Great, now we're dealing with some demonic vampire thing." She said, taking another sip of coffee.

"If my calculations are correct, the next red moon is next month."

"What! We have one month to stop your weirdo of a father?" She nearly screamed, dropping the coffee out of her hands.

'That man is not my father… and yes." Heero said calmly.

"Great." Serena sighed. She went into the bedroom, quickly got dressed and returned wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans, the book clutched in her hand.

'Let's get to work." As the two of them left the apartment, and went to the streets, they were unaware of the pair of eyes that followed them in the shadows.

Once Amidamaru saw enough of the scene between the prince and slayer, he made his way through the shadows towards the sanctuary. Within minutes, he was at the sanctuary's entrance. He entered, and quickly made his way to Trieze's quarters.

"You were right. He's sided with the slayer." He said aloud once he got the door open. Trieze turned his gaze from the fireplace to Amidamaru.

"Well now… we're not the only ones being unfaithful…are we?" He grinned.

"What are we going to do?" Amidamaru asked.

"Just go ahead with our plan. Nothing's changed my friend… nothing at all."


	6. Lies, Deceit, and Confrontation

**Chapter 6: Lies, Deceit, and Confrontation**

Trieze paced back and forth through the sanctuary dungeon, waiting for the vampire prince to arrive. He was supposed to start his training, but he was nearly an hour late and the vampire king was growing impatient.

"just like his father… always late to important meetings." Trieze mumbled underneath his breathe. He turned as he heard the dungeon door open and watched Heero enter the dimly lit room.

"you're late." Trieze said, removing his black cape and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

"I was busy." Heero defended rolling up his own sleeves as well.

"Roaming the surface is not being busy." Trieze said angrily.

"I had…" but before the prince could finish his sentence, Trieze had sent a burst of physic energy into his head. Heero froze as the king began to invade his mind. He felt as if someone was tearing his brain in two. He sulked down to his knees, trying to get the king out of his mind.

"Get up." Trieze said coldly, releasing the young man's mind from his own. Had he attacked any longer, Heero would have surely died.

"Be lucky I can't read your mind or else I'd really see what you've been doing in the sunlight." Heero stood to his feet, recovering from the mental attack.

"How'd you do that?" Heero breathed, his Prussian blue eyes developing a hint of silver in them.

"Don't worry about that. When you become king, you'll have the ultimate power. You'll be able to do that and so much more." Trieze began to walk circles around him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Heero asked watching the older vampire pace around him.

"Concentrate on the physic power you inherited from your father."

"I have a limited use to them… you know that." Heero stated bluntly.

"What do you think the training is for? Once you learn how to use the powers you inherited from your father, you'll be able to control and use the power you will receive as king." Trieze impatiently explained to him.

"Fine. Then let's get started."

"Good." Trieze stood directly in front of Heero. "Now focus on me."

"What now?" The prince asked impatiently.

"Do what I did… attack from within. Attack my mind." Hero focused on Trieze. He strained at his inherited abilities, trying to penetrate Trieze's steel wall of a brain. They practiced for hours. Trieze continued to push him forward; not letting up until Heero could at least send him some form of pain. After several hours, Trieze allowed the exhausted Heero to stop his attempts.

"We'll continue tomorrow." Trieze said coldly as he left the dark dungeon. Heero stared at the door for a few moments before he left as well.

* * *

The vampire prince pried the slayer's bedroom window open and slipped inside. He listened, trying to figure out if Serena was in the apartment, which seemed to be abandoned. He began to finger through the belongings that were on top of her dresser. Wooden stakes, knives, dart guns. It was hard to believe that a woman would be the owner of such things, especially when he rarely saw any type of makeup among the items. His head turned towards the front entrance at the sound of a key, then the click of the door lock. He slipped into the shadows and watched the slayer enter the apartment. She closed the door behind her, and hung her leather jacket on the coat rack. She then proceeded to the kitchen where she retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"No point in hiding vampire." She said calmly, taking a sip of the clear liquid. Heero stepped into her sight, a small grin on his face.

"How did you know?"

"I have a sixth sense about that. Besides…. I saw you when you came through the window." He shook his head at the slayer.

"What ya' got for me?" Serena asked placing the bottle on top of the counter.

"He's begun training me."

"Training? What kind of training?" she asked with sudden interest.

"Don't ask." The slayer let out a small chuckle. Heero raised as eyebrow at the mysterious woman.

"It's a shame… the prince of vampires can't take on a little bit of training. Some prince." The slayer went into her bedroom and retrieved the Book of Vampires, and threw it on Heero's lap.

"There are only two reasons why I would want to see you. One… is for you to translate this book so I can save the world or two… if I'm about to kick your ass. So if you don't mind…choose one or leave." Heero grinned at the slayer and opened the book. After a little bit of reading, Heero closed the book, stood, and removed his jacket. Serena sent him a questionable gaze.

"What? What did the book say?"

"Let's just say… If you can't beat Trieze, you won't be able to defeat me." Heero began to roll his shirt sleeves up.

'What do you have to do with anything? I'm trying to get rid of Trieze aren't I?" Heero let out a sigh.

"if it were only that. Trieze is training me to become king. If that happens, I'll become this blood thirsty ruler, stronger than himself, wanting the world as my prize. If I can't stop myself, then you're going to have to do it by defeating me." He fully explained.

"What the hell! Now you decide to spring this up on me!" Serena suddenly snapped at him.

"That's not even the half of it." He gave the slayer a sharp gaze. "We only have three weeks."

* * *

"Three weeks. Three weeks until Au Suair. Three weeks until ultimate power." Trieze said to Amidamaru, biting his lower lip.

"Is everything set? Is Heero prepared?" Amidamaru questioned.

"He's nearly there… but three weeks is more than enough time for him to master his abilities.

"Do you really believe so?" Trieze looked up at Amidamaru.

"Positive. At the rate he's performing, he'll be able to control both his inherited abilities and those he receives as king with little effort. Too bad they won't be his for long." Trieze got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Going off to train?" Amidamaru asked with a sly grin.

"What else." Trieze replied back, leaving the room.

* * *

"No again."

Serena sent a barrage of punches towards Heero's face, hoping one of them would make contact, yet Heero blocked them with ease.

"No again… faster." Hero instructed her. Serena took a deep breathe and began her assault once more. They had been training for two weeks. Heero would train with Trieze on his physic abilities then train with the slayer secretly. As he continued to block her punches, he watched as her eyes developed a sudden anger in them. She wanted to hit him, to inflict pain. With one swift move, Serena avoided Heero's hand and sent a punch to his face, hitting his cheek. He held his hand to his jaw and moved it around a bit. He sent one quick glance at the slayer before charging at her. With one swift move, he swept Serena's feet from under her, making her fall to the ground.

"You're still nowhere near prepared." He said looking down at the fallen slayer. He held out his hand, offering to help her up. The slayer stared at him for a moment before sliding her hand into his. Surprisingly, Serena was jerked off the ground in one quick move, causing her to stumble into the vampire prince. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him so she wouldn't fall again.

"Um…" Serena breathed. She felt her fingers graze the Heero's ring under his shirt. He looked down at her, not noticing that he was still holding her close to him.

"You need…more practice." He whispered to her. He had finally let her go once he realized he still had his arms around her.

"Can we take a break?" She asked walking away from Heero. He gazed at the woman who begun walking away from him. Serena suddenly stopped, frozen in her spot, yet it wasn't her who stopped herself.

"What the…" She began.

"Fight it." Heero had begun to circle her.

"Is this what Trieze has been teaching you?" Serena asked, her voice tired.

"One of many others. Now fight it. Move. Break free from my mental hold on you."

"What if I can't"

"Then you're dead." She replied bluntly. The slayer stared into his eyes, trying to fight him, trying to get him out of her mind. The vampire only stared back, waiting for her to move. The both of them began to grow impatient. They were standing there for minutes, and slowly it began to turn into hours.

"You're not trying hard enough." Heero finally blurted out after nearly two hours of silence. He had took a seat against the wall and continued to stare at the woman who was standing in front of him, not releasing his mental hold on her.

"If I concentrate any harder my brain will explode." She said annoyed. Heero looked up at her, a small grin on his face.

'Look at the slayer, so hopeless. I could easily kill you if I wanted…seeing you just standing there." She stood to his feet and began to circle her for a second time.

"Watch it… you're beginning to sound like Trieze." She glared at him, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"What? You don't like it? You don't like being vulnerable? Or is it the fact that you can be so easily beaten…" Heero continued to taunt her. He could see the anger grow in her eyes.

"Shut up…" She snapped at him. She hated what he was doing, what he was saying. She wanted to hit something…no, she wanted to hit him.

'What I don't understand is… How could the slayer become so inferior to the thing she slays most? How could…"

"I said shut up!" Serena screamed. All of a sudden she lunged forwards at him, fist raised ready to strike, only to trip and fall into the vampire prince's arms once more. Now, she was more surprised than angry. Without realizing, she had broken free from Heero's mental hold. She looked at him, only to see that he was staring down at her.

"You knew I was going to do that… didn't you?" Serena asked, removing a few strands of her golden-blonde hair from face.

"Trieze used it on me to bring out my power, so I used it on you to fight them." He whispered to her, letting her go for a second time that day.

"How did I do it though?"

"Your emotions were holding you back. By letting them go…you were able to break free." Serena continued to stare at Heero. The silence between them was strong, neither of them of them knowing what to say.

"I should be going. Trieze will start get suspicious of were I am during the day." Serena turned away from him.

"Yeah… maybe you…" Serena turned back around to face Heero, only to find that he was already gone.

"Go." She whispered to herself, finishing the sentence. She took a deep breathe and headed into the bedroom.

* * *

Heero looked down the sanctuary corridor, making sure no other vampire was aware of his arrival. He slipped down the hall and into his bedroom, silently closing the door behind him.

"You keep disappearing during the day. Trieze and I are growing suspicious." Heero jerked his head around to see Amidamaru staring at him by fireplace.

"What do you want here?" Heero asked, getting angry as he removed his jacket.

"If your father finds out of your continuous visits to the surface, who knows what he'll do." Heero stared at Amidamaru, who could see the silver forming in Heero's eyes.

"I don't give a damn as to what he does, and I don't give a damn about you…so you can just leave." Heero said glaring at him angrily. Amidamaru let out a faint laugh. He walked closer to the prince so that they were face to face.

'Be warned boy. We know what you've been doing…and we're prepared to stop you at all cost." Amidamaru gave Heero a small grin, before he brushed past him and left the room. Heero gazed into the fire, the anger within him threatening to explode. He needed to get out. If he stayed in the sanctuary tonight, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control his actions. He didn't need to be around Trieze of Amidamaru, especially when he was so tempted to put a stake through their hearts. With his decision made, he walked out of the bedroom, and out to the surface.

* * *

The soft sound of the rain hitting the windowsill lulled the slayer deeper into her sleep. The vampire prince watched as she rolled to her side, trying to get comfortable. He softly tapped the window. Serena jumped up, making Heero surprised at how such a simple sound could awaken her senses. She wrapped her bed sheets around her body, and walked towards the window.

"Usually you just walk in." Serena yawned, opening the window for him to enter. He stepped inside the room, the water dripping from his clothes and hair to the floor. Serena handed him a towel.

"I didn't want to surprise you." He said, drying his brown hair.

"Why are you here?" Serena asked, sliding back into her bed.

"It's Trieze and his right hand man… I think they know about…us." Heero looked at Serena as he took his jacket off and threw it on the side of the bed.

"I guess you'll be staying here tonight then." She got out of bed once more and opened the closet door, retrieving a blanket.

"You get the couch." She said, throwing the blanket at him. He gave the slayer a small smile and watched her climb back in bed before leaving the room.

* * *

Heero scanned the words in the sacred book as he turned each page slowly. He sat on the slayer's couch, legs crossed, trying to be comfortable but at the same time keeping his princely image.

"What are you doing up so early?" Heero raised his head from the book to the door that led to the bedroom, to see the slayer standing there yawning loudly.

"Did you get much sleep?" She asked, resting her head on the wall.

"I never went…" He replied bluntly as he looked down at the book and slammed it shut, throwing it on the table. He let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"You okay?" Serena asked, taking a seat on the couch beside him.

'We only have a week remaining. We have nothing. No plan…no allies. If we don't come up with something soon, we're going to fail in this fight…and right now….we've already lost." He cocked his head back and closed his eyes. The slayer stared at him for a few moments. Serena picked up the book and slid out the once missing page and began reading it over.

'There has to be something….something in this book could help us…anything." She said looking at the writing on the front and back of the page. Heero stood up.

"I told you… there's nothing we can do. I'll become king…and Trieze will steal my powers for his own. He's already won….it just hasn't happened." Serena quickly stood up and walked over to the vampire prince.

"NO! I refuse to believe that! Trieze hasn't won! There are only two ways that's possible…if I'm dead and….if I'm dead! So don't you dare tell me that we've failed…or so help me god I'll put a stake straight through your heart."

"You seem so confident slayer. What is your plan?" Heero asked, staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"You'll find out when I do… but we haven't failed…and we won't" She said taking a seat back on the couch.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" She asked breaking the silence that accumulated.

"I can't go back to the sanctuary. Too many questions are already being asked. Besides….I have a feeling they know." The slayer shook her head in agreement, and watched as he went into the bedroom, got his coat and slipped it on.

"We're are you going?" The slayer asked, following him to the window.

"I'm hungry…" He grinned as he slipped out of the window and into the streets. The slayer tried to catch up with him but was to late…. All she could do was watch as the vampire disappeared into the crowd.

Damn…the last thing I need is a hungry vampire out on the streets, she thought as she closed the window and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Heero slipped back into the slayers apartment and closed the window shut. He looked around through the darkness of her home, hoping to find her.

"Slayer…" He called, walking through the entire apartment, finally coming to the conclusion that she wasn't there. He made his way to the couch and began to sit down but stopped himself abruptly. He looked around, his eyes peering into the darkness. He was sure he heard something…like the creak of a floorboard. He began to pace around the apartment, trying to find the source of the sound. The sound of a weapon firing met his ears, then a sharp pain ran up through his left arm. He used his right hand and felt along his now numb arm, and pulled out a small dart. He twirled it in his hands as he felt his eyes get heavy. The numbers began to travel throughout his body as he fell to the floor, unable to move. He slightly turned his head to see the slayer standing above him, a tranquilizer gun in her hands.

"I'm sorry Heero. If you knew what I was planning you'd try and stop me. I can't have that." She put the gun on the table and picked up the Book of Vampires and clutched it tightly. Heero's eyes closed and slowly reopened to see the slayer bending over him. She removed the dart from his hand and placed it next to the empty gun. She removed a few of his bangs from his face and gently stroked his cheek.

"The tranquilizer will ware off in a couple of hours. By then it'll all be over." She whispered in his ear as she got to her feet and left from his sight. Heero heard the door open and close as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A group of vampires ran into the sanctuary's common room.

"What's going on here?" Amidamaru ordered, jumping to his feet.

"The slayer….is in the sanctuary. She's already killed three guards….she might come her next." One vampire explained breathing heavily. The sound of a stake meeting flesh was heard as the vampire messenger burst into flames then fell to ashes, revealing the vampire slayer. Amidamaru backed up a few steps as Serena stepped forward and placed her hand on her hips, a sly grin on her face.

"Don't worry…you're not dead just yet. I just need you to tell Trieze I'm here." She said slamming the Book of Vampires on the table next to Amidamaru, and turning to face Trieze's commanding officer.

"I've got a deal for him."


	7. Temptation

My computer really, really sucks. I had Broken Souls finished, ready to be updated, then my computer decides to completely shows me how much it hates me so it deleted all my work! I WANNA' CRY! Anyway…..

**Tainted Chapter 7: Temptation**

The vampire prince let out a soft groan as he came to his senses. He slowly got to his feet, yet his legs were still weak from god only knows. He moved his head around, cracking his stiffened bones. As he moved, the throbbing of his head increased, but then slowly died down. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what had occurred before he lost all conscience. The slayer suddenly came to mind. He remembered. She shot him with a tranquilizer and ran off with the book of vampires. He growled in anger, unable to believe that she had done something like that. Then he stopped; something the slayer said made him think.

"By then it'll all be over." He repeated the slayer's last words to himself. What had she done? The question occupied his mind. Sudden realization hit him. What if she went to face Trieze himself?

She wouldn't be that foolish…would she? He sighed as he remembered exactly who he was thinking about. He quickly rushed out the door, not knowing if his attempts to stop the slayer would be in vain.

* * *

Serenity paced back and forth in the sanctuary's common room, every now and then glancing at Amidamaru, who stared at her silently. Every time the slayer cut her eyes at him, his entire body stiffened, the realization that in a matter of seconds he could easily become a pile of dust hitting him. The slayer liked knowing that she was able to strike such fear in a vampire's dead heart like that. She gave him a sly grin and continued walking around the table with the book of vampires on top. She continued to survey her surroundings. It was the first time she… or any other vampire slayer…had been within the walls of the vampire sanctuary. She looked at the leather armchairs, black velvet curtains and marble floors that surrounded her. She stared at the far wall, which was adorned with a number of portraits in a straight line…portraits of previous vampire kings. The last three seemed to1 stand out at her. The first portrait was shredded and torn, the parchment hanging off the frame, unable to see the vampire king of the past. The second was a picture of Trieze in all his glory. The third was empty…probably where the portrait of Heero would soon be.

Not if I can help it, Serenity thought. The sound of a door opening and closing met her ears. She turned and found Trieze standing behind her.

"It's about time you got here." Serenity said, staring into his blue eyes. He grinned as he stared at her, allowing his eyes to roam her body.

"Leave us." Trieze demanded Amidamaru, keeping his gaze locked on the slayer. Amidamaru walked out of the room as calmly as he could, closing the door shut behind him. Trieze bit down on his lower lip as he stared at the woman in front of him as she ran her hand along the cover of the book.

"I understand you have a proposition for me slayer?" Trieze whispered, his voice seeming to hold a sense of longing. Serenity stared at him and smiled.

"Well actually…it's more like a revelation that you should enjoy."

"Oh really…please…enlighten me." Serenity began to walk towards HIM.

"Well… I realized… I need… no…I want more power. More than what I already have. And the only way I can get that is by joining forces with you." Trieze's eyes seemed to flash with a great desire.

"I knew in time you would understand slayer. No one can live without power. Yes… the greatest power in the world will come to you… now that you are with me." Trieze stepped closer to Serena. He lifted her chin with his fingers, leaned down, and kissed her. Serena shuddered as her body went numb with displeasure. The kiss was cold and had little feeling to her. Trieze grinned as they separated and wrapped his arms around the slayer, bringing her body into his.

"Now That you're here with me…you'll experience the greatest pleasure of your mortal and immortal life." As Serena listened to the king's sultry words, she felt herself go numb and her eyes go distant as if she lost all thought.

"Well Trieze…" She began her voice soft but cold, "…you won't be able to live out the rest of your immortal life to let me experience anything." Serena suddenly pushed herself off him, pulled out a stake from her inside pocket, and charged for Trieze. Trieze quickly threw out his hand in front of him, his palm facing Serena, who was suddenly stopped in mid-step, completely unable to move.

"Tsk, Tsk slayer. I thought you were smarter than that. You know you can't deceive me that easily." Trieze stepped closer to her and stared into Serena's eyes. Her eyes locked onto his, unable to tear her gaze from his own. The thought in her head began to disappear as she stared at him, leaving an empty void were her conscience was. Serena let the wooden stake drop from her hand as her aqua-marine eyes grew more and more distant. Trieze grinned at the slayer, who was now completely trapped in his mental hold, losing all control of her actions and conscience.

"you are mine to own now slayer. I am your master now." Serena stood upright and stared straight ahead of her with dull and dead eyes. Trieze's grin grew wider as the slayer whispered word that he could only dream of;

"Yes master….I am at your every command."

* * *

Heero silently crept through the sanctuary corridors, guards completely unaware of his presence. He peered around hallways and empty rooms, looking for Trieze, Amidamaru, or the slayer. As Heero quickly but quietly walked down one of the marble corridors, he stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors that were all too familiar to him; his bedroom. He pressed his body against the door, pushed it open, and stepped inside. His eyes scanned the room and he sighed in disbelief. The room was completely destroyed; the leather armchairs were slashed, the white cushioning was bleeding out of them. The black curtains were slashed as well as they hung of their rods. Items were scattered about on the floor, some broken into pieces. The only thing that was left untouched was his bed. On top one of the blue velvet pillows laid a single sheet of paper.

Heero made his way to the pillow and picked up the piece of paper. He immediately recognized Trieze's handwriting;

_You've lied for far too long_

_Punishment is a must_

_Your power will be mine now and forever….._

_Just like the slayer_

The simple letter from Trieze seemed to ignite a fire within the vampire prince as he crushed the letter in his hands. He had had enough of this. Enough of the lies, enough of Trieze, enough of everything.

Heero threw the crumpled piece of paper on the floor and stormed out of the room. He knew where Trieze was, and he knew that the vampire king was waiting for him. The prince quickened his pace towards Trieze's quarters, trying not to think of what he could possibly be doing to Serena. Within minutes he stood in front of Trieze's room and stared at the closed doors. He turned the knob and tried to open it but found that it was locked. He pounded his fist against the oak door, the anger within him growing.

"Trieze…" Heero mumbled as he closed his eyes and bent his head toward the ground. "You evil bastard." He presses his palms against the door.

"I will kill you!" He yelled as he opened his eyes, which were now completely silver. He sent a force of mental energy towards the door, blowing it into pieces, causing dust to cloud the air as the door fell. Heero stepped through the rubble into the dimly lit room. He immediately saw a female figure in Trieze's bed. He ran to the side of the bed and saw Serena unconscious. He checked her pulse; it was faint, but there. Serena's golden-blonde hair covered her face, which had turned completely pale.

"You're a fool Heero." Heero turned and saw trieze standing behind him, a smug grin on his face.

"Let her go Trieze."

"Let her go? Why should I? It has taken me years to get her, and now that I have her…" Trieze looked past Heero towards the slayer "….I can't seem to let her go." The grin on his face widened as he removed his cloak from his side, revealing a long sword. Trieze began to walk back and forth in front of the prince.

"Do you love her Heero?" Trieze tried to look into Heero's eyes. " Or better yet… did you really think she could love you?" Heero began to tense up at Trieze's words. Trieze stopped pacing and began to finger the blade of the sword.

"You know Heero…you're just like your father. Stupid and naïve. You both had so many hopes, dreams, and desires, all of them never for the best of the vampire race. He thought of himself, just like you are now. That's why he died Heero… that's why I had to do what was right." Heero looked up at Trieze as the memory of him seeing his father with a stake in his heart filled his mind.

"You killed him?" Heero choked out as he clenched his hands into fists. Trieze grinned as he held up the sword.

"I did to him what I must do to you." Trieze gripped the hilt of the sword tightly.

"No Trieze… you will cause no more bloodshed." Heero whispered. Trieze began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh and I presume you're going to stop us?" Heero looked up at the king as he said 'us'.

"Hello Heero…" Heero quickly turned around to see Serena at her feet. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, something Heero wasn't used to; He knew that it wasn't her. She must be under his control, that bastard! Heero thought as the anger within him took over.

"I told you before… we have plans… and you've just in the way of them." Trieze said as he charged for the vampire prince, sword raised. Heero was about to dodge the attack but two slender arms wrapped around his chest and held him in place. Hero looked up to see Trieze bring the sword down on his body, slashing through his black shirt and very flesh. Serena let Heero fall from her grasp to the marble ground and walked over to Trieze's side. Hero placed a hand over the cut on his chest, which began to ooze blood that began to soak his shirt. He stared up at Trieze and Serena, who placed her head on the vampire king's chest. Trieze grinned as he raised the bloody sword above his head, ready to deliver the final death blow. With little effort, Heero jumped to his feet and sent his foot into Trieze's stomach, causing him to push Serena into a wall and drop the sword to the ground. Heero quickly picked up the sword and held it to Trieze's heart, threatening to plunge it through.

"Now…let her go." Heero demanded once more, breathing heavily. He pressed the tip of the sword's blade deeper into Trieze's flesh, who only grinned in response.

"Fine. You can have her back. But just for a little while. I plan on repossessing her soon…very soon." Trieze wrapped his hand around the blade and gripped it tightly, making it cut into his own hand. His blood began to roll down the blade as Heero stared into his eyes. "You may want to tend to her Heero…" he mumbled as he stared into Heero's eyes.

Heero looked past Trieze towards Serena, who was on the ground. She moved a little bit and slightly opened her eyes.

"Heero…" She whispered as she looked towards him. Heero could see that her eyes were no longer cold and distant; she was back. Heero quickly dropped the sword and ran to Serena's side and leaned over her.

"Serena…" He whispered in her ear, holding her head in his hands. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and lifted her body up a little bit. He called her name again and shook her gently. Serena opened her eyes a little bit more and stared at him. She gave him a weak smile, as if she were glad to see him, before she closed her eyes and fell unconscious. He brought her close to his chest and held her as if he were hugging her. Heero picked up the slayer in his arms and turned around. Trieze had gone. Heero began to walk towards the door with Serena, heading back to the surface, but was stopped by a chilling voice in the air.

"Remember Heero…just for a little while…" He heard Trieze laugh before finally going to the surface.

* * *

Serena woke up with a cold sweat, sat up, and looked around. She was back in her own bedroom, in her own home. She removed the damp clothe from her forehead and placed it in the bowl of cold water that was on the nightstand next to her. She looked around in the darkness and soon found Heero seated in a chair, concealed by the shadows.

"You're up." Heero stood to his feet and walked over to the slayer.

"yeah…uh…what happened?" She asked, placing a hand on her head.

"For some strange reason…you thought you could stop Trieze so you went to the sanctuary, got yourself caught, and I had to get you out." Heero's Prussian-blue eyes stared into Serena's.

"Oh yeah… I remember. Well… the plan would've worked if…" Serena began.

"Serena you got yourself caught! He had you brainwashed to do his bidding! Do you call that working! Damn it! I had to go in there and save you! And that was only after I woke up from that tranquilizer that you shot me with!" Heero began to yell.

"The only reason I had to do that was to stop you from stopping men." Serena countered, getting out of the bed.

"Oh… so you wanted to stop me from stopping you from killing yourself! You're crazier than I thought!" Heero said.

"I knew you would try to stop me. And whether you like it or not…I'm going back to finish what I started." Serena said as she tried to push past him.

"Don't be stupid! What are you thinking? Are you trying to give yourself an early death?" Heero said, grabbing her arm and dragging her back to the bed.

"I'm thinking that somebody has to stop Trieze…and if you're not going to do it… Then I will… no matter what the cost." Heero stared into Serena's eyes, and saw hatred, anger, and a little fear. Serena tried to walk past Heero again, but this time her grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go." Serena choked out. She could feel his hot breathe on her neck as he leaned down to talk in her ear.

"I refuse to let you kill yourself for something that I must do." Serena looked into Heero's eyes as he let go of her wrist and stepped back. Serena then saw Heero's bloody shirt.

"What happened?" She motioned for the cut in the shirt.

"Nothing." He replied bluntly as he took a seat on the bed. Serena stood in front of him and held out her hand. Heero looked at he somewhat confused.

"Come on. Give me your jacket and take off your shirt." Serena demanded. Heero hesitated before taking of his jacket and handing it to the slayer. He then pulled off the ripped black shirt, revealing a large gash in his chest. The blood around it had dried and it stretched from his left shoulder to his right side. Serena stared at the cut as she placed Heero's leather jacket in a chair. She took the bowl of cold water out of the room and returned with a fresh bowl of hot water and some bandages.

"This is some wound for nothing to have happened." She looked up at him as she began to clean the dried blood. Heero said nothing as he watched her silently stroke his chest with the damp clothe.

"Trieze did this to you?" She asked as she began to cover the wound with bandages. She refused to look him in the eye as she concentrated on what she was doing.

"He had a little help." Hero whispered. Serena finally looked him in the eye and instantly understood what he meant. She remembered. Trieze had her under his control. It was as if she was in her body but she had no control. She remembered wrapping her arms around him so that trieze could kill him, all against her own will. How could she have done that when Heero had done so much for.

'It wasn't your fault slayer." Heero whispered, interrupting her thoughts. Serna stood to her feet and went to place the bowl back on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, keeping her back turned. Heero stood to his feet and walked up behind her. He turned her around to face him, but Serena held her head down. Heero took his hand and lifted her chin so that she was staring directly at him. He could see a few tears begin to build up in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated, wrapping his arms around her entire body. Serena rested her head on his bandaged chest. She felt her fingers brush against the golden ring that was around his neck. He pulled her away from him and looked at her.

"Promise me you won't up back to the sanctuary. I'll handle Trieze alone." He stated firmly. Serena stared into the eyes of the vampire prince.

"But what if you…" She began.

"No… promise me." He said, cutting her off. He held her head in his hands as he continued to stare at her, Serena was hesitant, but then answered.

"I promise."

Heero breathed out a sigh of relief as he placed a gentle kiss on Serena's forehead. Then another on the tip of her nose. Before he could stop himself, he had placed a kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled back and looked at her.

'I didn't mean to do that." He said quickly as he began to gather his things and head for the window. He was about to climb out but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Serena staring at him. She took his things and threw them in a pile on the floor, leaned up, and kissed him on the lips.

"And I didn't mean to do that." She whispered. They stared at each other creating an intense silence between the two of them. Serena leaned up and kissed the vampire prince again, this time making the kiss last longer than the two previous ones. Heero quickly responded as he found himself sliding his tongue into Serena's mouth. Serena wrapped her arms around Heero's neck as the kiss deepened.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Heero broke the kiss and took a step back away from the slayer toward the window.

"You're right." She let out a small chuckle. She retrieved a towel from the bedroom closet and headed for the bathroom. She stopped at the door, turned, and looked at Heero and gave him a smile.

'Seeing how you have the whole Trieze situation under control, I can get back to work. Be careful out there Heero." She said before stepping into the bathroom. Heero let out a long sigh before climbing out the window once the shower came on.

Twenty minutes later Serena came back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she leaned on the dresser. Her black cat Luna jumped in front of her and stared into her eyes. Serena sighed as she began to scratch Luna's chin.

"What was I thinking Luna?" She asked the cat as she watched Luna lick her paw. Luna gave her master a questionable look before jumping off the dresser and going about her business. Serena stared into the mirror again and saw Heero's reflection standing behind her. She quickly turned around as Heero walked up to her.

"What are you.." She began but was cut off as Heero pressed his lips against hers. Heero felt the curves of her body through her towel as he pressed his body against hers. He picked her up and sat her on top of the dresser as he began to kick her neck and shoulder. He lifted his head and locked eyes with the slayer. Serena said nothing as she leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arm and legs around his body. Heero removed the towel from around her body and threw it on the floor. He felt her flesh against his bare chest as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Heero had a leg on either side of her body as he removed her arms from around his neck and held them above her head with his hand.

"Fortunately for the both of us…temptation is to great for us to ignore." He leaned down and whispered in her ear before kissing her again. Serena gave him a sly grin before she whispered back;

"I hate to admit your right but…" she leaned up and kissed the vampire prince again. "…Temptation is too great to resist."

* * *

Serena began to stir in the bed as the soft sound of rain hitting the window woke her. As she opened her eyes, she noticed two arms were wrapped around her waist. She turned over and saw the sleeping vampire prince beside her. She fingered the gold ring that hung around his neck and stared at his face. This had been the first time she saw Heero look so peaceful. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before breaking from his grasp and sliding out of bed.

She looked at the prince as she put on a silk robe over her naked frame. With one last glance, she headed towards the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. As pellets of rain began to decorate her skin and soak her robe, she tilted her head up towards the moon. The large white orb was beginning to turn red. She took a deep breath as she stared into the sky at the red moon.

Au Suair will be revealed, the slayer thought as she climbed back into the bedroom. She turned to looked at Heero. "And he will drink from the eternal fountain San 'Aui and become king." She whispered to herself.

"Then I'll steal everything away." A cold voice entered Serena's mind. Her entire body stiffened as she felt herself loose control of her own body.

'I told him he could only have you for a short time. Now it's time to reclaim you." Trieze's voice rang in her ears. Serena closed her eyes trying to get him out of her head.

"Why are you trying to fight it slayer. You belong to me." Serena could see Trieze's face in her mind. She tried to open her mouth and call out to Heero but couldn't. She felt herself go numb as Trieze somehow appeared behind her. She felt a tear glide down her cheek as Trieze placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"You're mine slayer…and you will help me in my plan." She felt Trieze's hot breath on her neck as he pulled her closer to him. She continued to fight of Trieze's mental hold, as he only let out a quiet chuckle.

"Stubborn aren't we? How about this. Let me take you know…and I spare Heero's life right here." Serena stared at the sleeping Heero. No, she thought. I made him a promise.

"Make your decision slayer. Either I take you by force and kill the prince…or Heero's life is saved by you." Trieze whispered in her ear. Serena closed her eyes as more tears began to flow. She looked up at Heero one last time.

'I'm sorry Heero…" She whispered. Trieze grinned at the slayer's decision.

"Good my love…very, very good." He said as he wrapped both arms around Serena's body. "Everything will be perfect soon." He laughed as he brushed his fangs against her neck.

"Just perfect."


	8. Au Suair: Part 1

Spring Break…OH YEAH! Maybe I can Update…WHAT AM I SAYING! Of course I am….This is almost finished! Stay with me…! PWEEZZZEEE!

Chapter 8: Au Suair Part 1

The vampire prince stirred in Serenity's bed. The sunlight seeping through the window threw a ray of warmth on his face and body. He reached out next to him, hoping to feel the slayer's slim body next to his. Nothing but empty space. Heero fully opened his eyes and looked where Serena had been sleeping hours before. He sat up in the bed and looked around somewhat bewildered.

Where could she be? He thought as he threw his legs over the bed, wrapped the bed sheets around his lower half, and got to his feet.

"Slayer?" he said as he began walking around the apartment only to find it completely empty. He went towards the bedroom window and stepped outside onto the fire escape. The skies were clear and in the far distance, Heero could see the faint image of the full moon. As he stared at the mystic orb, he could make out the red tint that seemed to engulf it. The prince's body stiffened at the sight and he gripped the railing of the fire escape. The faint sound of a bell caught Heero's ear, causing him to re-enter the bedroom. He looked around for the sound, hearing it by his feet now. He looked down as a black blur dashed under the bed. He knelt down and peered in the darkness, only seeing a pair of catlike yellow eyes. He reached his arm under the bed and wrapped his hand around the small ball of fur, drawing it out.

"Hey…where is she girl?" He asked Luna with a soft purr in her ear, bringing her close to him, wrapping her tightly in his arm. Luna let out a soft purr as she began to lick Heero's arm. She turned her black head towards Heero's eyes, which seemed to read her own. He let out a sigh as he placed Luna on the floor and stood to his feet.

"Damn Trieze. Haven't we had enough of this old man? Guess not. Au Suair has arrived. This is going to be our last battle. We will end this." Heero walked out of the room toward the closet he was once in before. He opened the door, switched on the light, and revealed the large assortment of weaponry. Luna jumped on one of the tables next to him and stared at him with wide, yellow, cat slit eyes. He scratched her behind the ears.

"Don't worry girl. I'm getting her back."

* * *

"Trieze, are you prepared for tonight?" Amidamaru stared at his King, who sat in his leather chair, eyes closed.

'I was always ready my friend. The question is…is Heero ready to rejoin his father." Trieze stood to his feet.

"Amidamaru….I can taste it. The power I've long awaited. It's at my fingertips…and I love it." Trieze stared into the fire.

"I'm so close. One more obstacle…one more fight…and everything is mine." A small grin was on Trieze's lips.

"Master…" a faint voice was behind the two men. Trieze turned around to see the slayer; her aqua-marine eyes were once again distant and her skin was pale.

"He's coming…the prince is coming to get me." Serena whispered.

"Good." Trieze's grin grew wider. "Let him come."

* * *

The darkness seeped into the empty apartment; everything was silent and calm. Heero stared out the window at the red moon in the sky. The glow of the orb seemed to send a chill down the vampire prince's back. He stood to his feet and looked down at the small coffee table in front of him. He leaned forward and picked up a number of small daggers, which he slipped into the inside pockets of his leather coat. He then slid wooden stakes into his pockets and sleeves, before standing to his feet and attaching the familiar dragon engraved sword to his hip. He swung his coat closed, concealing the weapon, and picked up the last weapon he brought out of the room; an automatic bow and arrow. Completely armed and ready to go, Heero slid the bedroom door open and stepped outside. A sudden energy filled him. It was the same excitement he felt when he used to go hunting with the vampires and watch them feed on humans; the same as his first fight with the slayer; the same excitement he felt when he spent the previous night with Serena in her bed… the passion.

Heero gritted his teeth at the thought of her being with Trieze. Him touching her, seducing her to do his bidding; anything he asked, even if it meant waiting for him in his bed. NO! He would get her back before that happened…or worse. The prince jumped from the fire escape and landed on the black concrete. He took one last glance at the apartment before he made his way down the path of red moonlight.

Two pale figures paced back and forth in front of the entrance of the abandoned building. Every now and then, the two would stop and glance at each other, before continuing with their movements. They had been doing this for hours, special orders from the king himself.

No interruptions.

The two walked past each other, a tense air surrounded them. One of them stopped in mid-step, causing the other to turn and look at his stiffened companion.

"Hey…you okay?" the man asked as he fully turned around, only in time to watch his friend burst into flames and turn to ashes.

"What the hell!" The vampire said before he felt wooden splinters plunge through his back into his heart. He felt his eyes go wide with shock before he burst into flames and fell to ashes. The vampire prince slipped the wooden stake back into his sleeve and stepped over the two piles of ash into the building. He stared at the dusty floor beneath him before kneeling on one knee and pressing his palm against the old wood. His eyes flashed silver as he sent a spurt of mental energy through his hand to the floor, making it collapse beneath him.

Heero fell straight down and landed on his feet hard, dust settling on his jacket. The prince pulled out the silver blade at his hip, and began making his way through the all too familiar sanctuary. He noticed no vampire in the glass rooms, or even standing guard for that matter. Had they run from his presence? He thought. A soft shuffling sound came from above him, causing him to look up at the ceiling above, only to see nearly a hundred vampires perched on the ceiling. A loud hissing sound was heard as the vampires jumped from the ceiling and surrounded the vampire prince.

Heero lifted his sword a little as he watched them bare their white vampire fangs at him. The prince let a small grin appear on his face as he turned in a slow circle, surveying every vampire face around him. His eyes flashed silver as one of the vampires lunged for him. He whipped the sword around in a circle, cutting the vampire's head off his shoulders, turning him to ash. Within seconds, the small army was attacking the prince full force. Heero gripped the hilt of the sword tightly as he sent it moving around him, slashing every vampire in its path. Within minutes, Heero was no longer surrounded by vampires, but instead, piles of ashes were at his feet.

"There!" Heero turned to see another small army of vampires running towards him, angry snarls on their faces. Heero turned on his heel and dashed down the hall. The sound of his feet hitting marble as he ran echoed in his ear before he burst through a pair of large oak doors.

"Enough." A cold, shrill voice said, immediately halting the vampire army's attack. Heero stood in the middle of the room before he realized he had never been in it before. The entire room was coated with marble. In the center of the room stood a small circular table, a large gold goblet resting on it. Heero turned to the sound of footsteps behind him, only to come face to face with the vampire king.

"Oh I know you all too well boy." Trieze said with a grin plastered on his face. Heero gripped the sword in his hand tighter as he watched Trieze walk circles around him and the table.

"Where is she?" Heero's voice was quiet yet demanding.

"The slayer?" Heero stopped a few feet in front of Trieze, his blue eyes full of amusement. "Behind you."

Heero turned around to face the far end of the marble wall to see Serena chained there. Her golden blonde hair was hanging freely down, covering her closed eyes. Her arms were above her head, which was bowed low. The long black dress she wore hugged her limp body.

"Let her go Trieze." Heero raised the sword and pointed it to the vampire king. "Free her."

Trieze touched the sword's blade with his fingertips and pushed it away from him.

"Free her yourself." Trieze whispered harshly before he completely disappeared from in front of Heero. The vampire prince turned his head towards a low moaning sound, to see Serena slowly open her eyes. He watched as the chains that held Serena's arms broke free, letting her fall to the floor. Heero looked at the slayer as she slowly walked towards him. He stared into her eyes only to see that they were once again cold and distant. He continued to stare at her intently. As she came closer, he could make out a small area on her neck that seemed to have two small infected holes. He stepped away from her a little.

No, he thought as he let the sword fall to the floor. Serena smiled as she ran her tongue across her vampire fangs, which she showed openly to the vampire prince.

"Serena…" Heero breathed out. He felt himself go numb. Trieze had turned her. Serena smiled as she felt the vampire king appear behind her and wrap his arms around her. He brought his head down to her neck and licked and kissed the area that allowed Serena her immortality. He then began to lightly bite on her ear, causing her to fall deeper into his embrace.

"Take it easy on him." Trieze whispered to her before turning her and kissing her fully on the lips. Trieze gave Heero one last look before disappearing within the shadows of the room. Serena turned to him, her smile was completely gone, and her eyes were fierce and full of hatred.

'Serena please…" Heero said, but was cut off by Serena's cold fist making contact with his stomach. Heero dropped o one knee and clutched his stomach.

"I won't fight you." He coughed, only to have the slayer's foot hitting his cheek. Heero felt his body sail into the far wall and slid to the floor.

"No…please…stop…" he coughed. His eyes were shut, yet he knew Serena was in front of him. She leaned forward and wrapped her small hands around Heero's neck, dragging him to his feet.

"Serena…do you want to kill me?" Heero opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Do you?" He saw her eyes begin to soften.

"I…" She released her grasp on the vampire prince, who fell to floor and coughed. "I'm sorry." Heero looked at her. "What's going on Heero?" She was back to normal. Heero stood to his feet and slowly made his way to thee slayer.

"It's okay Serena. You're going to be okay." Heero reached out to her. She slowly took his hand and he pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Yes…everything is going to be okay Heero." With her head resting on his chest, Heero was unable to see her smile, which was once again bore hr vampire fangs. As he stroked her hair, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if someone was trying to tear his heart out. He looked down to see Serena's hand covered in blood and his chest with a puncture in it. He stepped back and fell to his knees, and watched as Serena licked Heero's blood off her fingers.

"Yummy…" She grinned as she turned to Heero. The room grew dark. Serena looked above her at the glass ceiling, only to see the red moon directly above them. The red light from the orb seeped into the area.

"No more." Serena heard Heero mumble.

"Oh good... You've finally given up?"

"No more." He slowly stood to his feet and lifted his head. When he opened his eyes, they were completely silver, causing the slayer to stagger back a little.

'What…" Serena began but felt her body being lifted. But How? Heero was standing on front of her.

'Serena… I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. "But this…is over" With that, he sent the slayer flying into the wall, knocking her unconscious. He slowly made his way to the pale woman.

'I'm sorry" He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry…Trieze will pay. You will come back to me." He said gently laying her body on the floor. "Time to finish this." He whispered to himself, running into the shadows in which Trieze disappeared.


	9. Au Suair: Part 2

Hey…I made a promise to finish this thing so I'm keeping my word. I actually had to re-read my own work to see were i left off with everything. But anyway… here we are…new chapter… new events…. All I can say is R/R people!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 9: Au Suair: Part 2**

Heero slowly made his way through the halls of the sanctuary, his silver eyes scanning every inch of his former home. Thoughts clouded his mind. He'd left Serena behind in the other room, unconscious. She'd wake up eventually. But she would never be the same. Trieze had transformed her. He gave her the life of a vampire. She had become what she'd killed. And he…. Just the thought of the slayer in pain made his blood boil. He felt himself grow hot with anger as he envisioned the man who raised him take the head strong female away from his arms. Heero quickened his pace.

He soon found himself in Trieze's bedroom. The vampire prince felt a rush of wind brush past him. He looked at his bed, the black silk sheets in disarray. He hadn't retreated into his room. Heero slipped out the room and continued down the hall, until he found himself in front of a pair of two silver doors. Heero pushed his body weight onto one, and felt it give. He slipped inside, only to be met with complete darkness.

"How could she possibly love you…" Trieze's chilling voice met his ear. Heero turned on his heel, expecting to see the vampire king, but instead saw nothing.

"You have the same weakness as your father Heero. The love of a human woman. The thought that just maybe, maybe, the two races could live harmony. It's pathetic. I have to sispose of you, just as I did him." Trieze appeared in front of him now, the most devilish looked played on his handsome features. Heero's eyes narrowed as the two vampires began to circle one another.

"Trieze… you're nothing put a monster." Heero mumbled.

"Am I? Am I the monster for trying to preserve the vampire race? Am I the monster for wanting the greatest of all powers?" Trieze taunted. " I tried to teach the glory of having power. But you, with the stubbornness of your father, refused to see the grand possibilities."

"No… I just refused to live by the bloodthirsty rule you make others live by."

"Is that what you told the slayer? Is that what allowed her to believe that you were different… that you were special? I bet she doesn't know does she. That you are just like everyone else. That just like us… you've tasted the satisfaction of human blood to your lips…" Trieze trailed off.

"Shut up… that was a long time ago.." Heero felt his muscles tense. That was one memory he refused to relive.

"Oh it was.. but don't you just remember. Isn't it just lovely. The possession it gives you. The lovely taste of crimson blood as it touches your lips. You just wished you could have tasted her couldn't you. The taste of the slayers blood to your lips would have been more than just a prize… a privilege." Trieze ran his tongue across his vampire fangs.

" I SAID SHUT UP!!!!" Heero charged for the vampire king, landing a hard punch to the man's cheek. He let out a demonic laugh. In return, Trieze sent his own fist into Heero's abdomen, causing him to double over, cough, and fall to the floor. Treize laughed harder.

"You think you can defeat me… You are nothing" Trieze taunted as he sent his foot into Heero's face making him fall on his back. Heero opened his eyes and peered at the Red moon, which was clearly visible through the glass ceiling windows. He felt a stinging pain in his leg. He looked down to see a syringe lodged into his leg, a green substance slowly being injected into his blood stream. Trieze leaned over the fallen vampire prince.

"You will fulfill your prophecy. I will get your power… and the slayer WILL be mine." Those were the last words Heero heard before darkness consumed him.

* * *

Heero began to stir. His vision became clear as he opened his eyes. He shook the drug out of his system. .

"You will have me slayer…" Heero looked up to see Trieze in a corner. Beneath him, the slayer laid unconscious as Trieze attempted to push his hand up her black dress.

"Get your hands off her." Heero mumbled. Trieze turned his attention to the vampire prince who'd just awaken. Trieze let out a small laugh and stood to his feet. As he advanced towards him, Trieze picked up a book from the far corner. The Book of Vampires.

"I case you haven't noticed, you're in no condition to bark orders vampire prince." Trieze was standing directly in front of him now. Heero hadn't noticed. He was chained to the wall. The steel chains cuffed his wrist and his ankles, enabling him to move. He was in quite a predicament.

"As I said prince Heero… you will fulfill the prophecy." Trieze whispered harshly as he pulled Heero's dark brown hair, jerking his head upward. The red moon's light reflected on the prince's pale skin. His head fell lazily as Trieze placed a small dagger to his check.

"The slayer does indeed have some amazing weapons." Trieze whispered as he pressed the blade into the prince's skin and slid it down his cheek. Blood began to coat the dagger as it fell from the fresh wound. Trieze brought the blade to his mouth and allowed his tongue to glide across the cold steel.

"It is time…" Trieze whispered as he opened the book of vampires. The Red moon was directly over the Vampire prince. Heero began to struggle to break free from the chains. Not even his mental abilities allowed him to complete the task. That's how he'd done it... Trieze had placed a mental block over his own abilities. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Trieze began to chant the vampiric words from the book. His blue eyes grew distant as he chanted faster and faster.

No! Heero thought. I don't want it. Heero gritted his teeth, trying to break free from Trieze's mental hold. A faint moan was heard from the corner. Heero turned his attention towards the slayer. She was beginning to wake.

"Heero…" she mumbled as she slowly lifted her head. "What happened?" Her voice snapped Trieze out of his trance.

"Oh look at this. The slayer is finally up. Now she can witness the birth of the ultimate power."

"SLAYER!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Heero yelled. Serena was finally at her feet. Everything finally made since to her.

"Heero!" she yelled noticing him being held captive. Trieze had resumed chanting the words out of the book as Serena ran to Heero.

"Heero I'm so sorry." She said as she began trying to release him. " I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what had gotten into to me. I saw you… but I just couldn't stop myself… I couldn't…"

"It's alright.." he whispered. " But you have to get out of here. Trieze has placed a block on my powers. I shouldn't have gotten you involved." Heero lowered his head. Trieze's chanting became louder.

"Yea well I'm in it now. You came to save me… now I have to save you." Serena gave up on trying to release the prince.

"What are you doing?" But before he could finish, the slayer was already charging for the King, fist raised. A red light coved Trieze's hand as he continued to chant.

"You bastard!!!" Serena yelled as she tried to make her fist make contact with his jaw. But then she found herself suspended in mid air. Trieze's gaze was directly on her.

"Damn you!" Trieze only grinned as he turned his attention back to the vampire prince. His glowing hands reached forward to touch the vampire prince.

"Trieze..I will kill you." Heero said, his eyes flashing silver. Trieze said nothing as he firmly placed his glowing hand on Heero's chest. The red light radiated from Trieze's hand and covered Heero's body. Trieze began to chant again, this time something different. It seemed more complex. The moon above the prince grew brighter and brighter. Heero let out an earth shattering scream.

"Heero!" Serena called out as she tried to break through Trieze's mental hold on her. "Fight it! Fight it please!" Heero's screams could have shattered glass yet they did not. Electricity engulfed his body as his hair stood on end. The screaming only got louder and louder. Trieze's words stopped and he removed his hand from Heero's chest. The aura around Heero remained and grew brighter. Heero's screams tore at the slayers heart.

"Trieze…. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! DIE!!!!!" The slayer yelled. In an instance she found herself running towards the vampire king, her fist making contact with his jaw. She had broken free, just as she done with Heero. She turned back to the still screaming prince.

"Heero.." she said as she tried to get closer to the prince. Electric sparks sent her backwards a little. "Please… let me in…." Serena heard Heero laugh.

"It's to late slayer.. the process is complete." Trieze stood to his feet as he to laughed. Serena tried to get closer to Heero, who was now completely silent. The red aura was fully absorbed into his body. Heero opened his eyes. Serena couldn't believe it. They were no longer that deep Persian blue she'd come to know; instead they were crimson red… the color of blood.

"Heero." Serena whispered… She couldn't find him. Serena hadn't noticed that Trieze had gotten to his feet, a dagger raised. The slayer didn't notice that Trieze was now charging for the vampire prince. Heero's acute alertness snapped him out of his stupor. Before the blade could pierce the prince's skin, Heero had broke the chains that held him captive. In one sift move, Heero had Trieze's throat in his hands. Heero's red eyes flashed for a moment.

"Die." He whispered more coldly than ever. Serena watched as the Vampire king dropped the blade and attempted to break free from Heero's death grip. It actually struck fear into her heart to see the vampire prince with such power. In an instance, Trieze had burst into flames. Heero watched as the ashes fell from his hand to the ground. He then turned his attention towards the slayer.

"Heero…" The slayer whispered as she backed away form the now advancing prince.

"please…snap out of it." Heero thrust his hand out and wrapped his hand around her throat, just as he had done with Trieze. He brought her face close to his, and stared into her aqua marine eyes with his red. He wanted the taste of blood. He needed the taste of her blood. He bared his fangs out to the slayer.

" Slayer…" He whispered in her ear. " Die…"

* * *

Sorry..have to end it there.. don't hat me!!! Is it getting good??? Muwahahahaha… 


	10. Alone

Okay people, it's finally at an end.. sorry it's taken so long to complete but at least it's done. And I'm working on a second part to this so look out for that. And I'm finishing up Broken Souls so you can look out for that as well. Until then… JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tainted Chapter: 10**

**Alone/ Epilogue**

"_Father!" a five year old Heero ran and jumped into his father's lap. The King of Vampires stared down at his son, and gave him a small smile. Heero snuggled deeper into his father's warm embrace. He had loved being with his father. Unlike the other vampires, to Heero, the king seemed more like a human than a blood sucking demon. He heard his father cough above him, which snapped him out of his mere daydream. Heero grabbed for his father, but below him was nothing but ash._

"_Father??" He breathed as he fell to his knees and grabbed a handful of what used to be his father. The room around him disappeared, leaving him in complete darkness. He turned at the sound of footsteps only to see Trieze above him with a wooden stake in his hands. Tears filled the eyes of the vampire prince as he stood and charged for the taller man. Trieze only laughed as he, too, disappeared in thin air like the room. Confused, Heero fell to his knees and begin crying uncontrollably. The darkness seemed to engulf him; there was no escape for him._

"_Heero…." A soft voice caught his attention. He looked up and wiped his eyes to see the slayer smiling down at him. She removed her blonde hair from her face revealing her piercing blue eyes. _

"_Heero… you're stronger than this." She pulled Heero to his feet. He was no longer a child. He was now the grown man that Serena knew. She pulled the taller man into a hug, burying her hands into his brown hair. "Fight the darkness Heero. Fight it." Adult Heero looked down at the vampire slayer. Her eyes held passion. The slayer then pulled the vampire prince close to him, and locked his lips with hers. In his mind all he could here was Serena's soft voice._

"Fight the darkness Heero. Fight it."

Heero looked around. He was no longer in the darkness that consumed him. He looked beneath him to find the slayer choking under his grip. He quickly released her and backed away from the fallen woman. He could feel it. So much power was flowing through him at that moment. He didn't know what to do. He stared at the slayer, who slowly stood to her feet, gazing at the vampire prince.

"Heero….." Serena whispered, tears threatening to spill from her face. 'Please…' she thought as she took a step forward. Heero steeped back, afraid of her getting near.

"No…. Stay away…." He mumbled, grabbing his head with his hands and falling to his knees.

"Come any closer… I'll kill you slayer…stay back." His red eyes began to flash back to their Prussian blue, but then they would revert back to the blood red they once were within seconds. He began to breathe heavily as the vampiric power pulsated through him. He let out a loud moan and began to shake violently.

"Heero…." The vampire prince looked up to see the slayer standing above him. Fear was no longer in her eyes. Instead, the large blue orbs were filled with… what was it….. love? Serena fell to her knees I front of the prince, and wrapped her hands around his neck, drawing her face close to his.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone." She whispered in his ear. She felt his body tense at her closeness, which only made her grip him tighter. "Heero…."

A tear slid down her cheek onto Heero's pale skin. The warmth of it shocked him. The woman in his arms seemed so sad. He let out a breath, allowing the slayers head to fall and rest on his chest.

"Come back to me Heero… please ….." he felt the woman whimper and shake beneath him. He wrapped his arms tighter around the slayer. The blood red in his eyes began to fade, and they returned to their normal color.

"Serena……" The slayer looked up at the young man, who stared down at her. A small smile spread across her lips as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered before Serena saw his eyes flashed red one last time. She felt her eyes grow heavy, the firm grip on the vampire prince loosening, and plunged into darkness.

* * *

I am a vampire. So much power runs through my veins, I'm barely able to control it. I can't stay in this world with her. I was born to kill and spill the blood of mankind. I was born to rule and bring the world to darkness. She taught me human compassion, emotion….love. Possibly more than what my father himself knew. Though I am not one of them, with her I was… I am. I tried to avoid the destiny I was born into. I didn't want this ultimate power, but I have it. I didn't want to be thought of as a king… yet to them…. Those blood thirsty animals… I am. I was born with a task, a mission. I've accomplished that mission I guess. But now…… I feel as if I must go and find another. It seems as if my life has placed me on another path that I must follow. I want to stay with her. I want to love her. But… I can't. This is my life…. This is my curse.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes to the blinding brightness of the sun shining though her window. The slayer snapped up and shot upright, finally realizing where she was. Her room seemed odd for some strange reason. She remove the cover off of her body, and noticed she wasn't in the black dress Trieze placed her in. Instead she was in a large button down, white, dress shirt.

Heero's….

Serenity stood and wlked over to her window, which was wide open. A soft breeze met her skin, and the jingle of a bell met her ears. She turned and saw her small cat Luna jump on her bed. She scooped the cat into her arms and hugged it softly.

"Luna…." She whispered into the cat's black fur. She glanced back at the window, the curtains swaying slightly.

"You're leaving….." Serena said, barely above a whisper. She turned and stared at the vampire prince who stood in the doorway. A small grin spread across his lips. He stepped forward, and stood directly in front of the slayer.

"I must." He stated simply.

Serena bowed her head a little. Luna jumped from her arms, allowing Serena to let her arms drop to her side, her hands tightening into fists.

She didn't notice Heero step closer to her. He placed his hands on her fist and held them tightly. He then pulled the slayer closer to his body, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You know I can't stay slayer.." he whispered into her blonde hair, which was like a blanket over her back.

"Why..." she whispered. She was so vulnerable right now… and she didn't like it. But she felt as though she wanted him to stay… no… she needed him to stay. She gripped Heero's shirt tighter, forcing her tears to stay within her. She felt the vampire prince open her hand and place a small object in the palm of her hand. She looked down in her palm, to see a small ring gold ring there.

" Heero…." Serena breathed. "I can't…." Heero closed her hand around the gold ring that was passed to him from his father, the last object he had to remember him by. He placed a kiss on her forehead and finally let her go.

Serena felt cold suddenly, the warmth of the vampire prince leaving her as she watched him head to the window, only gripping the trinket tighter in her hands. Heero stepped onto the ledge. Serena reached her hand out to him as if to stop him, but drew it back o her body.

"I'll be back for it slayer... so keep it safe." Heero said, staring at the vampire slayer intently. Yes, he wanted to stay. But they both knew he couldn't. heir eyes locked. So much to say with so little words. Yet they both didn't have to speak to understand each other.

Serena stared into her hand at the gold ring. She felt another breeze from the window and looked up. He was gone. Serena let out a sigh and walked to the window. She stared into the clear sky. She did nothing. She thought nothing. All she did, was hold the ring close to her heart.

* * *

I am a slayer. I was born to kill those who fed off humans. Yet I didn't know some of them had humanity. I didn't know I could feel such a way for one…. For him. I'm not supposed to… But I do. He's taught me, he's saved me…. He's loved me. And I him. As much as I want him to stay I know he can't. Yet will my selfishness allow me to accept it. This ring is all I have left of him. I am its guardian, therefore a guard and protect the piece of him that I can hold onto forever. I put a stop to world domination, but it was only with his help. Now I must return to my purpose…my destiny… And that's to defeat those who torment this earth. Though he is not with me now… he'll always be here. He'll watch over me. I know it. But regardless, I must walk down the path set before me. This is my life. This is my curse.

* * *

We live our lives in sweet solitude. We learn to live, love, and except those as they come to us. We are placed upon paths in which we cannot stray. We have our destinies that we must live…. As slayer… and as vampire. Maybe we will find each other again. Until then, we walk along out separate paths. This is our life. This is our Curse.

**FIN**

* * *

OMG!! I'm so proud. Finally finished!!! Thank you for those who've supported this story. Now.. I'm considered doing a sequel. If I have any takers let me know. If I get enough people who want a sequel, there will definitely be one. Until then… thanks. Hope you've enjoyed the fic. There's always more to come. Look for them!!!

Always your faithful author,

Vegeta'sgurl89


End file.
